


Sugar Sweet

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Candy Canes, Clamps - Freeform, Cock Cages, Discussion of Switching, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Flavored Lube, Food Kink, Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I warned you.” Sam nudges his foot a little more firmly, pressing his brother’s balls upward to watch his hips jerk. “Maybe you don’t want to come after all.” </p><p>In which we explore more of Dean's food kink and Sam gets creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, it is entirely possible to warm up store bought candy canes and bend them into different shapes.

It had taken some time and experimentation to get the candy just the way he wanted it, but the payoff was more than worth it. Dean’s mouth is stretched wide around pink and red swirls, and a little line of drool rolls down his chin, tinted just faintly pink. Sam’s tempted to wipe it off, but Dean looks far better when he’s a mess. He watches as Dean’s tongue laps out, chasing the spit even though it’s already gone out of his reach.

 

“Keep your tongue in your mouth or you won’t be getting it back,” Sam says mildly, nudging the tip of his boot against Dean’s ballsack. Dean licks outward again, mischievous glint in his eye. In a flash, Sam has it between his fingers and has a clamp in place; he’d been ready for this, sure that Dean would be rebellious. Dean groans, metal clanking against the peppermint gag.

 

“I warned you.” Sam nudges his foot a little more firmly, pressing his brother’s balls upward to watch his hips jerk. “Maybe you don’t want to come after all.”

 

“Nuhhuh,” is all Dean can manage, but he shakes his head to get his point across, even if it means shifting the weight of the clamp.

 

“So you don’t want to? We could always put the cage back on.” Sam has to bite back a smile as Dean whines.

 

“Okay, okay. You have been pretty well-behaved, aside from just now. C’mon, up.” Gripping Dean’s biceps, Sam helps his brother to his feet, guiding him over to the waiting machine. Sam slicks two fingers, pushing them into Dean’s hole briefly before spreading the rest over the dildo. Dean settles on his knees, groaning when Sam holds his hips to push him down onto the thick attachment.

 

Sam picks up the remote and circles around front so he can see Dean’s face. It’s a few moments before Dean starts to look confused, brows furrowing and he shifts just a little only to moan again in surprise.

 

“Mint,” Sam says with a grin. “It’s supposed to feel cool at first, then warm up. And it should help you along to the orgasm you want so badly.”

 

Dean’s panting through the open ring of the candy gag, drooling still and shifting back and forth as the warmth of the lube grows in intensity. Sam watches for a few moments longer before he flicks on the machine. He leaves it slow at first, tweaking the knobs higher and higher the more Dean writhes.

 

With his hands tied behind his back as they are, Dean has to rely on his legs to help move him up and down on the thick dildo inside him and the vibrations shooting through his sack and perineum make him tremble. His cries are left unmuffled, mouth open wide and tongue still trapped outside his body. Sam takes pity when the first tear rolls down Dean’s cheek and gingerly removes the clamp. He licks softly at the stretch of Dean’s lips, chasing inside to prod softly at the soreness where the clamp had been. Tugging gently at Dean’s bottom lip, Sam can feel the intake and gush of air when Dean comes, his yell washing over Sam’s face.

 

Dean slumps forward, trembling as his cock dribbles come, the machine under him still working until Sam can hear his attempts to beg. He slowly ratchets the stimulation down until the machine goes silent. It takes a couple of minutes before Dean is ready to move, and Sam takes that time to gently pull the gag from between his teeth. A good bit of it has dissolved, leaving Dean’s mouth sticky and pinker than normal. Stretching to the side, Sam manages to snag a bottle with his finger tips and helps Dean get down a few sips of water to wash away the stickiness.

 

Pulling Dean up just enough that the dildo can slip out of him, Sam delights in the groan and shiver Dean gives. His hole is warm and slick when Sam dips his fingers inside, pushing in just enough to brush his prostate. He has to wrap his arm firmly around his brother to keep Dean from squirming away, and massages his prostate until another load of come is trailing down Dean’s cock onto the floor.

 

“Fuck, Sammy, stop,” Dean protests weakly, clutching at Sam’s shirt. His hole flutters helplessly and Sam leaves his fingers there until Dean’s breathing goes back to normal.

 

Dean’s pliant when Sam picks him up, letting Sam clean his face and between his legs without complaint. He doesn’t speak again until Sam’s got him cradled against his side and is murmuring soft words of praise and thanks as he rubs Dean’s back.

 

“The lube was an interesting touch,” he mumbles, cracking one eye to look at Sam.

 

Sam’s chest moves under him as the man laughs, and a slightly scruffy cheek nuzzles his forehead. “I thought you’d like it. I found it while trying to figure out the candy cane thing and thought why not. Worst comes to worst, it doesn’t taste half bad.”

 

“Yeah, well, you’re not putting it up my ass anytime soon. That was . . . intense.”

 

“Maybe a demonstration is in order then.” Sam’s lecherous tone makes Dean snort.

 

“Sure thing, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”


End file.
